In related art, a gate drive circuit that supplies a voltage boosted by a voltage boosting circuit to a gate of an external MOS transistor is known as a gate drive circuit for driving the external MOS transistor.
However, no technique is available for controlling the boosted voltage to with a compact circuit configuration under actual conditions present in the related art. Therefore, the related art has a problem in that it is difficult to reduce chip/die size when agate drive circuit is mounted thereon and thus a size of a product including the chip embedded in a package is difficult to reduce in size.